¿Este es el fin?
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Pequeño One-shot de Trunks y Pan: La falta de amor, atormenta a Trunks; el prometió amarla por siempre y no dejarla nunca. Dejarse seducir, confundido, deja de pensar en ella, se deja llevar; el deseo es más fuerte que el amor: Comete un error, el daño ya está hecho. ¿Este es el fin? ¡Pasen y lean!
**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **¿Este es el fin?**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

* * *

Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, no se porque estoy con esta mujer en la cama, siento muchas emociones que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo: La causa es esta mujer; ella me provoca todo esto lo que estoy sintiendo ahora; están bella, es tan sensual, sus ojos azules claros como el mar, su piel a olor a rosas, me vuelve loco.

La abrazo fuertemente y le doy un tierno beso en la nuca, ella seguía durmiendo. Veo hacia la ventana como las nubes se vuelven grises escondiendo el sol, parece que va llover. Me levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, estoy completamente desnudo, dios, ¿como paso todo esto? no tengo idea. Me visto rápidamente y me voy sin despedirme de esa bella mujer.

Salgo de su apartamento y me voy hacia mi carro, me subo y empiezo a conducir; mientras manejaba pensaba miles de cosas, sentía arrepentimiento por lo que sucedió con esa mujer; acostarme con ella y olvidarme de todo, olvidarme que soy un hombre casado. No entendió como pude engañar a mi esposa, llevamos siete años casados, y desde esos siete años me a hecho el hombre más feliz... o eso creo. Pan, mi esposa, es una dulce y buena mujer, una maestra de artes marciales.

¿Cómo fue que la traicione? no se lo merecía...

Recuerdo como la conocí, fue un día inolvidable. Ese día yo estaba con unos amigos en una fiesta, yo tenía treinta tres, y ella dieciocho, fue gracioso ese día, recuerdo que ella había llegado a la fiesta junto con sus amigos, solo llevaba puesto unos shorts negros y una camisa de The Cure, todos le hacían burla por la manera en que vino vestida, la mayoría de todas las chicas llevaban puesto una falda y un camisa de tirantes, mostrando mucha piel, pero ella no, era la única que no mostraba nada, pensaban que era una lesbiana porque se veía poco femenina, pero era bonita, no era nada fea. Un amigo mío quería hacerle una broma a esa joven, pero ella se había dado cuenta y termino golpeándolo. La mitad de la gente reía por lo sucedido pero otros no, entonces le empezaban a insultar. Yo quería defenderla pero en ese instante ella les saco el dedo del medio a todos y todos al ver eso, le empezaron a tirar refresco, y comida, ella se enfureció y termino golpeando a todos aquellos, yo me quede atónito. Esa joven era muy ruda, después de terminar de golpearlos ella desapareció. Todos solo reían por lo sucedido. Había golpeado diez hombres y seis mujeres, fue algo asombroso; me dejo con la boca abierta, si que era diferente.

¿Quien era ella? no tenia idea.

Desde entonces no la volví a ver, le preguntaba a mis amigos ¿quién era esa chica? ellos me dijeron que se llamaba Pan Son Satán, resulto que era la nieta de Mr. Satán, el gran luchador y héroe de Satán City. Me sorprendió mucho más de lo que estaba, con razón ella sabe pelear. Después pasaron unos meses y la volví a ver, era la gran fiesta de Cooperación Capsula, Mr. Satán y su nieta se presentaron, sus padres no, ellos ya no vivían, lamentablemente ellos murieron cuando Pan tenía tres años. Ella se veía tan hermosa, se veía diferente, tenia puesto un vestido negro y unos tacones negros, todo de negro, me dio gracia verla caminar con tacones, ella se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de su abuelo para no caerse, no sabía usar tacones parecía como Bambi. Yo ese día me anime hablarle, ella me respondió amablemente, si que era hermosa, su voz tan dulce, empezamos a charlar y charlar toda la noche, era tan graciosa, teníamos casi los mismos gustos. Ella era un rockera, tenia perforaciones en el labio y en la nariz, la hacía verse ruda y bella a la vez. Me gustaba mucho esa joven, era única; aquel día bailamos puro rock y después una balada romántica, como olvidar ese día, ella se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, mi corazón palpitaba y me hacía sentir sentimientos raros que nunca había sentido, me hipnotizaba con sus hermosos ojos negros tan profundos.

Pasaron los días y siempre la invitaba a salir, íbamos a la playa, a comer, al parque, a todos lados. Un día le robe un beso, ella se puso muy roja, le dije todo lo que sentía por ella y Pan empezó a llorar de la emoción, yo también llore, porque ella me confesó lo que sentía también, ella me amaba.

Pasaron dos meses y nos casamos; fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pasaron los años y ella trataba de embarazarse, pero nunca lo lograba, eso le preocupaba mucho a Pan, pero a mi no, era normal ¿no? pero de tantos intentos fuimos al doctor para que nos hagamos unos análisis. Los resultados no eran buenos, ella no podía tener hijos, pero yo sí, ella lloraba y lloraba y yo la consolaba entre mis brazos, lloro tanto que me mojo la camiseta; le decía que no se sienta mal, que yo siempre voy amarla y siempre estaré con ella hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ella con el tiempo logro hacer la misma que antes, ya no se sentía mal, pero si la notaba algo diferente, ya no era tan amorosa, y eso a mí me afectaba. La necesitaba, necesitaba su amor, todo. Poco a poco dejaba sentir emociones y sentimientos hacia ella, no entendía porque, ¿falta de amor? no, ella aun me amaba pero no me lo demostraba tanto...

Una lagrima se desliza en mi mejilla derecha; me sentío mal, no me sentío satisfecho por lo que había hecho. Tener sexo con otra mujer, una mujer que hace semanas que la había conocido. Una madre soltera que tenia treinta cinco años, su nombre; Marron: Es muy bella y atractiva, la conocí en un restaurante cercas del centro de Satan City, ella trabaja de mesera; siempre iba a comer en ese restaurante con mis colegas del trabajo, siempre nos atendía y me coqueteaba, me hacía sentir extraño, su sonrisa y su alegría me contagiaba, me hacia mi día gris en un día feliz. Siempre me saludaba y me invitaba a salir a tomar un helado a pesar de que sabía que era hombre casado. Yo finalmente acepte; salíamos usualmente juntos y con su hijo de once años, tenia los mismos ojos de color, el color de pelo, se parecía mucho a su madre. Los dos me hacían sentir diferente, me hacían alegre, y sentía como si fuéramos una familia... Una familia que nunca tendré. Salíamos a pasear en el parque o a las montañas, nos quedábamos a dormir en mi cabaña pero nunca toque a Marron o la bese, le tenía respeto. Pan no sabía, no sabía lo que hacía, no tenia idea y ni preguntaba o sospechaba. Después de una discusión que tuve con Pan ayer, salí enfurecido de la casa y me fui a ver a Marron, su hijo no estaba, el había ido a un campamento por una semana, y bueno, estábamos solos, nos miramos con mucho deseo y acabamos teniendo sexo. Yo no pensé en Pan, no pensé en nadie. Solo pensé en esa mujer tan sensual, tan hermosa que me hacia sentir emociones y deseo, si, la deseaba. quería sentirla, sentir satisfacción.

Me deje llevar...

...

Me estaciono en la orilla de la carretera, y respiro hondo, ya casi llego a casa, no sé como mirar a Pan, después de lo que hice... me arrepiento. Empiezo a llorar, no puedo creer que engañe a Pan, a mi esposa, a la mujer que amo... Me siento mal, me siento mal por Pan, por Marron y su hijo, y yo. ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cómo terminare a Marron? ni siquiera tengo una relación con ella, ¿Y su hijo? dios, soy un desgraciado. No tengo perdón.

Enciendo el carro y prendo el radio. –Maldita sea–, la canción que le dedique a Pan lo están PASANDO JUSTO AHORA. Soñe de Zoe. Empiezo a llorar, y recordar a Pan, recordar sus risas, su alegría, sus ojos, su aroma, su piel, los momentos divertidos, todo.

Finalmente llego a la casa.

Entro a la casa, todo está oscuro, ya era de noche, ¿donde estará Pan? me subo a las escaleras y entro a nuestro cuarto, –Pan...–, ella estaba durmiendo, estaba acostada boca abajo, camino a dentro sin hacer ruido, me acerco a ella y me arrodillo, se veía tan hermosa, tan bella durmiendo, parecía un ángel, acaricio su mejilla, su melena y la miro por un rato, le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla.

...

Al día siguiente...

Era una mañana hermosa, escuchaba los pajaritos cantar y sentía los rayos del sol pegando mi rostro, me levanto de la cama y me voy a tomar una ducha.

Después de la ducha me visto y me voy hacia la sala, Pan no estaba, ella se había ido ¿pero dónde? estaba solo.

RING RING RING

Timbra mi celular, lo saco de mi bolsillo y contesto.

–Hermano necesito que vengas urgentemente –me dijo mi hermana preocupada.

–¿Que sucede?

–Ven, ya –cuelga.

¿Que habrá pasado?

Llego a la mansión de mi madre y entro, ¿donde están todos? no veía nadie.

–Trunks.

–Bra, ¿Que sucede?

–Tenemos que hablar en otro lado.

–¿Porque?

–Ven –me agarra de la mano y me lleva hacia su coche deportivo– sube.

–Pero...

–Anda sube.

Me subo al carro y Bra empieza a manejar.

–¿Donde vamos?

–Trunks, unas de mis amigas me dijo que te vio con una mujer, ¿estas engañando a Pan? –me dijo seriamente. No dije nada, no supe que decirle–, pfff, no lo puedo creer Trunks, no puedo creer que engañaras a Pan –exclamo furiosa.

–Yo... no...

–Eres un idiota.

–No se porque lo hice –mi voz se quebraba, quería llorar– te juro que me arrepiento.

–¿Le vas a decir?

–No, no se.

–Tienes que decirle.

–Pero la voy a perder Bra.

–Eso debiste pensar antes de cometer una estupidez. ¿Acaso ya no la amas?

–Si, si la amo Bra, la amo con toda mi alma.

–Pero si la amaras no hubieras hecho eso TRUNKS –empezó a llorar– no es justo Trunks, ella te ama, y tu la engañas.

–Soy un idiota...

–Si, lo eres –Bra se estaciona cercas de donde trabaja Pan– ella decidió abrir los domingos para dar clases gratis, y tu ni en cuenta.

–¿Como?

–Si, ya que no convives con ella en los domingos y desapareces últimamente –me mira fijamente– hay algo que tienes que saber Trunks –la miro confundido– hace dos año nuestra madre volvió hacer los análisis, se equivocaron. Pan, ella si puede tener hijos, el que no puede tener hijos, eres tú.

–¿Qué? –me quedo atónito.

–Pan sabe, ella no supo si decirte o no, no quería que te pongas mal, y decidió en no decirte, pero ella se siente mal por guardarte este secreto.

–Ella sabe...

–Ella te ama tanto, que quiere estar contigo para el resto de su vida aun que no tengan hijos, ella quiere estar contigo.

–Me siento una mierda.

–Y deberías sentirte así, no es justo que le hagas esto a Pan. Deberías de ver cuántos hombres tratan de conquistar a Pan, pero ella los rechaza, les muestra su anillo de casada, y hasta los golpea, y tu ni idea. Vaya, de verdad que eres un imbécil hermano.

–No sé qué decir.

–Decirle la verdad, y que ella decida si dejarte o no.

–Está bien, le diré.

Después de la conversación con mi hermana, me fui a la casa, espere a Pan a que llegara, estaba lloviendo. La extrañaba mucho, pasaban las horas y yo pensé y pensé y decidí dejarla. Fue doloroso, no quiero dejarla, yo la amo, la amo con toda mi alma, pero no puedo estar con ella después de lo que le hice, no puedo, ella no me merece, no merece a alguien tan idiota como yo, a alguien que no pudo valorarla, la traicione, creo que es lo mejor para ella, pero antes de irme quiero despedirme.

Finalmente Pan llega a la casa, estaba toda mojada.

–Hola mi amor, me moje, jajaja–, reía Pan mientras agarraba una toalla para secarse– ¿que haces con esas maletas? –me miro confundida.

–Yo... ehm...

–¿Vas a viajar? –Pan se acerca hacia mí para darme un beso pero la detengo. –¿Qué te pasa Trunks?

–Pan, yo quiero el divorcio.

–¿Qué?

–Yo...

–¿Porque? ¿Porque Trunks? –sus ojos se volvieron rojos y llorosos.

–Yo...

–Trunks, yo te amo, no quiero que me dejes –empezó a llorar.

–No soy una buena persona para ti, mereces a alguien mejor Pan.

–No, no, no, nadie es mejor que tu.

–Pero yo... yo no puedo darte una vida mejor, no puedo darte hijos.

–Trunks, eso no importa... yo soy feliz contigo, sin hijos, soy feliz a tu lado...

–SI IMPORTA, soy un ESTUPIDO, UN IDIOTA, que no supo VALORTE.

–¿Valorarme? –me miro confundida.

–Si, yo, yo... –respiro hondo– te engañe...

Pan cae al suelo de rodillas, apoyo sus dos manos en el suelo y levanto la mirada, me miraba, ella me miraba con odio, sus ojos estaban rojos seguía llorando, ella no decía nada, trague saliva, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, ¿que se supone que debía hacer o decir? estaba destrozado, avergonzado, arrepentido. Me sentía una mierda, ¿cómo pude haberle engañado? a pesar de que ella supo que yo no puedo tener hijos, ella no me abandono, y la causa de su poca alegría, cariño, amor, era porque se sentía culpable, culpable porque no podía guardar ese secreto... y yo, yo termine engañándola, porque buscaba un poco de satisfacción, que idiota. Encima no ayude a Pan a sentirse bien, la hacía sentir mal, porque yo me aleje de ella, le hacía mas caso al trabajo que a ella, me iba de viaje y a veces una semana no la veía. Yo no trate de averiguar lo que tenia, yo solo pensaba que ella estaba mal porque no podía tener hijos. Y yo solo le prometí en no dejarla jamás y siempre amarla, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

–Pan...

–Vete –me respondió con rapidez– vete– miro al suelo.

–Lo siento –murmure.

–Cállate...

Trate de acercarme a ella...

–No me toques.

Sentía mi corazón romperse en pedacitos, nunca me había dicho eso, mucho menos que me calle, o me aleje de ella. Camine hacia la puerta y volteo a mirarla por última vez, ella estaba aun en el suelo, la mire con tristeza, sentía un dolor inmenso, yo la traicione, le fui infiel, la destroce, destruí nuestro matrimonio. –Adiós–, dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

...

Los días pasaron, y yo seguía mal, desde que deje a Pan, todo mi mundo se a vuelto gris, muy gris, todo se derrumbo dentro de mí, estoy totalmente arrepentido por lo que e hecho, perdí a la maravillosa y hermosa mujer de mi vida, la única que amo y siempre amare, ahora ya nada tiene sentido, mi vida es una mierda, sin ella no puedo vivir, cada día todo muere en mi, soy un idiota la perdí, ¿cómo lo permití? no puedo luchar por ella; ella nunca me perdonara, y no debería, porque yo tampoco me perdono.

¿Este es el fin?

* * *

 **¡Hola todos!**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot.**

 **Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y lamentablemente es así como se da cuenta uno; si tienen un novio/a o esposo/a VALORENLO/A, CUIDENLO/A, porque nadie los va querer, amar; como ellos lo hacen y no serán feliz nunca... Y si están pasando por un mal momento con sus parejas, traten de arreglarlo.**

 **Si gustan dejar un comentario, se los agradezco. :3**

 **Adios**


End file.
